The Exorcism of Emily Rose
| writer = | starring = | music = Christopher Young | cinematography = Tom Stern | editing = Jeff Betancourt | studio = | distributor = Screen Gems | released = | runtime = 119 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $19.3 million | gross = $144.2 million }} The Exorcism of Emily Rose is a 2005 American supernatural horror trial film directed by Scott Derrickson and starring Laura Linney and Tom Wilkinson. The film is loosely based on the story of Anneliese Michel and follows a self-proclaimed agnostic (Linney) who acts as defense counsel representing a parish priest (Wilkinson), accused by the state of negligent homicide after he performed an exorcism. Plot Emily Rose, a 19-year old American teenager, dies of self-inflicted wounds and malnutrition following an attempted exorcism. Father Richard Moore, the Catholic diocesan priest who attempted the exorcism is arrested and sent to court. While the archdiocese want Moore to plead guilty to minimize the crime's public attention, Moore instead plans to plead not guilty. Erin Bruner, an ambitious lawyer hoping to use the trial to become a senior partner in her law firm, takes on the case. Moore agrees to let her defend him if he can tell the truth behind Emily's story. During the trial, Emily's past is told through flashbacks and the evidence provided by witnesses. Presiding over the trial is Judge Brewster, with Ethan Thomas, a practicing Methodist, serving as prosecutor. The prosecution claims Emily suffered from epilepsy and psychosis to explain her behavior. Emily received a scholarship to study for a bachelor's degree but displayed signs of demonic possession after she began attending classes, experiencing visions and physical contortions. Diagnosed with epilepsy, Emily received anti-seizure medication but the treatment failed to cure her. A friend named Jason took Emily back home to her family, where she continued displaying traits of possession until Moore was summoned to attempt an exorcism. Bruner begins experiencing supernatural phenomena at home, waking up at 3:00 a.m. to the smell of burning material. Moore warns her she may be a target for the demons, revealing he too has experienced similar phenomena on the night he was preparing the exorcism. With the prosecution building a strong case, Bruner steps up her own by trying to legitimize Emily's possession. She summons anthropologist Sadira Adani to testify about the beliefs about spiritual possession from various cultures, but Thomas dismisses her claims as nonsense. Graham Cartwright, a medical doctor who attended the exorcism, gives Bruner a cassette tape on which the exorcism was recorded. Moore is called to the stand where he plays the tape. As seen in a flashback, Moore, Emily's father, Jason, and Dr. Cartwright participate in the exorcism while her mother and sisters pray in the living room. During the Lord's Prayer, Emily attacks, causing the family cats to become agitated and attack Moore. As Jason and Cartwright help Moore, Emily escapes from her restraints, leaps out of a window, and flees to the family barn. The others give chase, Moore continuing the exorcism and demanding to know the demon's name. It responds by revealing there are six demons – those who possessed Cain, Nero, and Judas Iscariot, a member of Legion, Belial, and Lucifer himself. The exorcism abruptly ends when the men render aid to Emily's father, injured by runaway horses. Thomas reasons that Emily's behavior can be explained by learning ancient languages at school and her epilepsy. Cartwright agrees to testify to authenticate the exorcism and refute the prosecution's medical care. However, he fails to appear at his allotted time, and Bruner goes looking for him. Seconds after finding Cartwright, the doctor is fatally struck by a car. A distraught Bruner retreats to her office wherein her boss threatens her with termination if she allows Moore to testify again. Bruner visits Moore in his jail cell, where he convinces her to allow him to tell the rest of Emily's story despite her boss's threat. The next day, Moore takes the witness stand again and reads a letter that Emily wrote before she died. A flashback reveals that on the morning after the exorcism, Emily was visited by the Virgin Mary in a field near her house. Offered a choice between ascending to Heaven or remaining to become a martyr but prove the existence of God and demons, Emily chose the latter. Moore explains she then received stigmata on her arms, but Thomas claims she gained the markings from grabbing a barbed wire fence surrounding the Rose family farm. The jury ultimately reaches a verdict of guilty but surprise the court by asking Judge Brewster to give a sentence of time served. Although momentarily shocked by the suggestion, she ultimately accepts it, and Father Moore is free to go. Bruner is offered the position she wanted, but declines. Later, Moore and Bruner pay a visit to Emily's grave wherein the former states that the time will come wherein Emily will be declared a saint. Cast * Laura Linney as Erin Christine Bruner * Tom Wilkinson as Father Richard Moore * Campbell Scott as Ethan Thomas * Jennifer Carpenter as Emily Rose (based on Anneliese Michel) * Colm Feore as Karl Gunderson * Joshua Close as Jason * Kenneth Welsh as Dr. Mueller * Duncan Fraser as Dr. Cartwright * J. R. Bourne as Ray * Mary Beth Hurt as Judge Brewster * Henry Czerny as Dr. Briggs * Shohreh Aghdashloo as Dr. Sadira Adani Production The screenplay was written by director Scott Derrickson and Paul Harris Boardman; in honor of the contributions of Boardman and other collaborators on the film, Derrickson chose to forgo the traditional "film by" credit. According to Derrickson's DVD commentary, he chose Boardman as his co-writer because Derrickson sees himself as a believer and Boardman as a skeptic, and believed the pairing would provide the screenplay with two different perspectives, thus providing the film some ambiguity as to whether it supports a religious/supernatural interpretation of the events depicted, or a more secular/medical interpretation. The character of Emily Rose was inspired by the story of Anneliese Michel. The film is based on Felicitas Goodman's book The Exorcism of Anneliese Michel. German director Hans-Christian Schmid made his own film of Michel's story, Requiem, around the same time in late 2006. Reception As of April 2012, The Exorcism of Emily Rose had made $144,216,468 worldwide. In 2006, the Chicago Film Critics Association listed the film in their Top 100 Scariest Films Ever Made at #86. Jennifer Carpenter, whose "demonic" bodily contortions were often achieved without the aid of visual effects, won "Best Frightened Performance" at the MTV Movie Awards in 2006; however, according to review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, critical reception to the film was overall mixed. As emphasized by Roger Ebert, who described The Exorcism of Emily Rose as "intriguing and perplexing", the film "asks a secular institution, the court, to decide a question that hinges on matters the court cannot have an opinion on". Ebert noted that "the screenplay is intelligent and open to occasional refreshing wit". Paul Arendt from BBC outlined that "the flashback story... is high-octane schlock that occasionally works your nerves, thanks to a committed performance from Jennifer Carpenter". The general consensus between 150 critics was that "film mixes compelling courtroom drama with generally gore-free scares in a ho-hum take on demonic cinema." It holds a 45% 'rotten' approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 150 reviews. On Metacritic, it has an overall score of 46 out of 100, based on 32 reviews. See also * List of ghost films * Anneliese: The Exorcist Tapes * Exorcism: The Possession of Gail Bowers * Possessed * Exorcism of Roland Doe References External links * * * * * Comparison of the true story and the film at Chasing the Frog * Q&A on the film with screenwriters Scott Derickson and Paul Harris Boardman * Sony Pictures - The Exorcism of Emily Rose Category:2005 films Category:2005 horror films Category:2000s crime drama films Category:2000s crime thriller films Category:2000s horror thriller films Category:2000s legal films Category:2000s thriller drama films Category:American crime drama films Category:American crime thriller films Category:American films Category:American horror thriller films Category:American legal drama films Category:American supernatural horror films Category:Demons in film Category:The Devil in fiction Category:American courtroom films Category:English-language films Category:Films about exorcism Category:Films about lawyers Category:Films about Roman Catholicism Category:Films based on actual events Category:Films directed by Scott Derrickson Category:Films produced by Beau Flynn Category:Films produced by Gary Lucchesi Category:Films produced by Tom Rosenberg Category:Films scored by Christopher Young Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Horror drama films Category:Lakeshore Entertainment films Category:Religious horror films Category:Screen Gems films Category:Fiction about spirit possession